As a sound-insulation structure for blocking an engine sound leaking outside the vehicle through a gap between a cab and a chassis frame, JP-A 2003-220900 discloses a structure provided with a sealing member which elastically deforms between a cab and a chassis frame while the cab is in a non-tilted state.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2003-220900